


Biweekly Meeting

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellatrix lived, post-movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Hermione waits in a bar in Australia for Bellatrix. They do this every two weeks, except Hermione couldn't make the last meeting due to other responsibilities. Bellatrix makes sure that Hermione makes it up to her when she finds the young witch in the bar.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Biweekly Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot contains sexual content between two consenting women. This is post-movies and Hermione and Ron did get together but they broke up amiably years before Hermione and Bellatrix began their arrangement.

Hermione was half an hour early for their biweekly meeting. She always prided herself in being punctual, even if the other was always late. The young witch ordered three pints of the bar's strongest beer. The bartender promptly set two down in front of her and the other in front of the empty seat next to her. The bar was mostly full but nobody dared take either of the empty stools next to Hermione. Only once did a patron sat on one of the stools while Hermione waited for the other to arrive. The young witch tried to get him to go away but it was too late. She had to pay for two broken stools and a table by the time she was able to drag off the other woman from the poor man.

The bartender gave Hermione a nod before he went off to tend to the other patrons. Hermione returned it but didn't offer a word. She never spoke to the bartender who served her the alcohol every two weeks when she came in, which suited her just fine.

She finished the first beer and was just taking a sip of the second one when an older woman sat on the empty bar stool next to her. Hermione didn't even glance at the other woman who didn't hesitate before taking a sip of her own beer.

Hermione waited for the older woman to insult her on the choice of beer, even though there wasn't a doubt that the other woman was going to finish it. But she just kept taking sips and grimacing at the taste.

They continued drinking in silence for another ten minutes. Both women were trying to think of how to begin a conversation but neither were willing to take the first step.

Finally, when half of her own pint was gone and she felt the warmth seep into her bones, the older woman spoke. “You weren't here last time.”

Hermione nodded and turned her head to look at Bellatrix. She could see that the older witch's jaw was clenched and she gripped the glass with both hands. Her eyes fell down to Bellatrix's attire. If anybody else was here and knew who she was, they would either start laughing hysterically or refuse to believe it was actually her. Bellatrix was wearing faded jeans and a white tank-top with a leather jacket to hide the tattoo on her right arm. Hermione could just glimpse the puckered scar peeping out in between Bellatrix's cleavage.

“I couldn't get out of babysitting duty,” Hermione explained, not that she felt that she needed to provide a reason why she wasn't here two weeks ago to meet Bellatrix. The other witch had stood her up for their biweekly meetings three times now, not that Hermione kept count. That would mean that the meetings were more important to her than she ever cared to admit.

“Potter's get can take care of themselves while his parents fucked,” Bellatrix replied darkly.

“It was Harry's and Ginny's anniversary, I'll have you know.” Hermione wasn't happy she wasn't able to come either but Bellatrix had no right to talk like that about her friends' children. “Harry took Ginny to the theater and they had a picnic in a hot air balloon over Seaford. They came back as soon as the picnic was done.”

Bellatrix jerked her head back as if what Hermione said displeased her. “And that Weasley girl didn't put out? That sounds rather selfish.”

Hermione just stared at Bellatrix. It was always a shock whenever Bellatrix used Muggle slang that she picked up gradually. Most of it actually came from Hermione herself, something that she had a fierce, if a bit childish, pride in. “You're impossible,” she finally muttered and turned her head to look forward again. She could see Bellatrix shine one of her rare grins through the bar's mirror.

“True,” Bellatrix said and the two resumed their silent drinking, this time much more relaxed.

It took another ten minutes before Hermione broke the silence. “How are you?” she asked softly.

If Bellatrix hadn't been straining her ears in case Hermione spoke up, she would have missed the question. She shrugged and took a long swig, gathering her thoughts. “Good, considering I'm dead and all that.” She saw how unamused Hermione looked through the mirror. “My chest is hurting,” Bellatrix admitted. She caught Hermione's eyes flashing down to her chest and she would have been flattered if she hadn't known that Hermione was looking at where most of her scar was hidden. Bellatrix deftly tugged the front of her tank-top up so all of the scar was concealed. Ever since that Weasley woman hit her with that damnable hex, her scar ached like a bitch with every little storm. Bellatrix supposed she should be grateful that she lived in Australia instead of London. That would have been hell.

“How is my family?” Bellatrix asked suddenly. She never meant to let the words out of her mouth but they were gone now.

“Good,” Hermione said after a few moments of silence. Bellatrix rarely asked about her family. They all believed she had been killed and grieved and moved on. Well, her sisters did at least. “Draco is a very accomplished auror and Teddy is being spoiled rotten by Andy.” She saw the corners of Bellatrix's lips twitch at the name of her sister. “Narcissa has been keeping herself busy too,” Hermione quickly continued. “She has been teaching Draco's son, Scorpius, how to Apparate. He's gotten quite good at it too.”

Hermione wished she had more to offer Bellatrix, but she was never close to her family, other than Andy but she didn't think Bellatrix wanted to hear about her youngest sister.

Bellatrix stayed still for a long time, processing Hermione's words. The drink was completely forgotten and she grabbed Hermione's hand suddenly. She gave it one insistent tug before she got off the stool and left the bar with the young witch in tow.

The bartender watched the two leave his establishment without a word of complaint. He knew the younger brown haired one would come back tomorrow to pay for the drinks and would leave a rather large tip for her 'friend's' rudeness. He emptied the glasses and went about his own business, the three empty seats being taken at once by people who had been waiting patiently for the two women to leave.

“Slow down!” Hermione complained as she struggled to keep up. She was very much aware of how Bellatrix's fingers were entwined with hers and the contact sent a thrill down her spine to pool in her belly. Or maybe that was the pint and a half she drank. Hermione was always a lightweight but there wasn't much she could do in a bar while waiting for Bellatrix.

The two ended up in a secluded alleyway. Bellatrix pushed Hermione against the wall and silenced whatever other complaint the other woman was going to make by kissing her fiercely. A month was too long away from Hermione and she felt such a desperate need for the other witch.

“Your place or mine?” Bellatrix asked when she forced herself to break the kiss. One of her hands had ended up groping Hermione's ass as the other woman gripped her leather jacket to keep her close. Hermione had always gotten weak in the knees when she saw Bellatrix wear that jacket.

“Yours,” Hermione breathed as she kissed down Bellatrix's jaw. She had nearly forgotten how good it felt to kiss Bellatrix. She must have brushed her teeth right before she went to the bar because Hermione could taste the mint. It moved her that Bellatrix remembered she adored the smell and taste of mint toothpaste.

“Stop distracting me then, pet,” Bellatrix growled at Hermione, pushing her back against the wall. Well, she tried to growl but Hermione had found one of her soft spots and the order came out in a low murmur. She held out her arm and Hermione took hold without hesitation. Bellatrix envisioned her home and Apparated away from the alley. She grimaced at the feeling of being squeezed into an impossibly tight ball.

Just as the feeling was becoming unbearable, it stopped and the two were standing in Bellatrix's room. The older witch didn't waste a second before shoving Hermione onto the bed and following her. She resumed the kiss and ran her hands up under Hermione's shirt. The body under her stretched so Bellatrix had more room to touch.

“Missed this,” Hermione mumbled against Bellatrix's lips. She turned her head and Bellatrix got the hint, kissing down to her neck. Hermione groaned at the rough bite Bellatrix gave the flesh. The older witch was seldom gentle when they start and the pain had always somehow just raised her own pleasure. “Fuck, yes.”

“Does the great Hermione Granger like being bitten by a Death Eater?” Bellatrix mocked.

“Ex-Death Eater,” Hermione shot back and gasped as she received another swift bite. Her legs came up along Bellatrix's waist and rocked her hips up against the older woman. “Oh fuck, yes.”

Bellatrix pulled back and grabbed the hem of Hermione's shirt. She pulled it off the young woman and watched Hermione lean up to reach behind her back to undo her bra. Bellatrix frowned at that. She wanted to take off Hermione's clothes. Hermione must have seen the displeasure on Bellatrix's face because she held her hands up with a pleased little grin.

_She's been around the Potter boy too long._ Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's neck and shoved the younger witch down onto the bed. She tightened her grip for a few seconds, watching Hermione's eyes darken more and a whine force itself out of her mouth. “Mine,” she hissed down at the woman, not bothering to hide the possessive glint.

“Yours,” came the wispy reply as Hermione laid a hand on the arm that was choking her. She kept her fingers gentle on the arm, her palm resting on the Death Eater tattoo that was still covered.

Bellatrix's eyes softened slightly as she let go of Hermione's neck to unzip the other woman's pants. Somewhere Hermione had kicked off her shoes so Bellatrix simply had to tug down the jeans. She raised an eyebrow when she found out that Hermione hadn't been wearing any underwear. “Such a dirty witch,” she purred as she cupped Hermione's sex, feeling the slick that leaked out of the other woman.

“Your fault,” Hermione murmured as she watched Bellatrix explore her sex. She bit her bottom lip as she reached up to tug at the leather jacket. “Your turn.” She wasn't going to let Bellatrix distract her so much that she was going to let the older woman have her way with her while still being clothed.

“Later, pet,” Bellatrix said but she saw the stubborn look in Hermione's eyes so she sighed and removed her hand from the other woman's sex. She shrugged out of her jacket and quickly went about taking off her shirt and bra, her own patience growing thin. Bellatrix had to hop off the bed to kick off her shoes and socks. She shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, very aware of how Hermione was unabashedly watching her undress.

Once Bellatrix was as naked as Hermione, she stood at the foot of the bed, her eyes taking in the younger woman. She thought of what she wanted to do with Hermione. That was one problem they both shared. They had too many ideas of what they wanted to do but never enough time to do all of them properly. Bellatrix smirked when she settled on one plan and saw that Hermione was waiting eagerly. She was always so eager to please.

Bellatrix slowly crawled back onto the bed, staying on all fours. Hermione was reminded of a big cat stalking its prey, dangerous and powerful. The thought sent a pang of desire down her spine. Bellatrix's hand found Hermione's throat and she held the woman down on the bed. She studied the panting woman under her for a few long moments before her grip relaxed just the tiniest bit. “I think I want to hear you scream, Granger.”

Hermione gulped as Bellatrix ducked her head to lick up the column of her throat. She lifted her chin so Bellatrix had more skin to lick. A shocked groan left her lips at the sudden pressure of teeth on her neck. Her fingers clenched at the sheets under her as the pain increased as Bellatrix bit down. Hermione wasn't afraid of her throat being ripped out, doubtless others believed the older witch was more than capable and willing to do such an act. Still, that didn't alleviate the threat of blood being spilled during their time together. Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as she received another bite, this time on her shoulder.

“Such a strong little Muggle,” Bellatrix purred after she lifted her mouth from Hermione's shoulder. Neither bites were deep enough to draw blood but they'll leave nice marks for Hermione to explain later. Bellatrix refocused her attention to kiss down Hermione's chest, her lips gentle this time. She felt Hermione relax under her touches and was quick to remind her of exactly who she was in bed with by biting her right breast, an inch from a hard nipple.

This time, Hermione couldn't choke back the moan of pain. The spot was soothed at least by Bellatrix's tongue. She tilted her head up to look down and met the other woman's eyes. She cursed softly under her breath at the look of them. There was fire in Bellatrix's eyes and Hermione caused it. The realization made her hands leave the sheets to tangle themselves into Bellatrix's hair. “Please,” Hermione whimpered.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed dangerously at the hands now in her hair but she allowed the other woman to guide her head. Her lips brushed against a nipple and Bellatrix let her tongue snake out of her mouth to give it a quick flick. She circled the nipple with her tongue before giving it a blow of cool air. Bellatrix heard Hermione gasp at the sudden puff of cold air. She took the nipple into her mouth finally and sucked on it softly, rolling it with her tongue. Her other fingers weren't so gentle to the other nipple. She pinched and pulled until Hermione's moans were mixed with pleasure and pain. It sounded almost like music in Bellatrix's ears. All that was missing was Hermione's pleas for her to continue and her name being screamed. Bellatrix switched nipples and gave the same treatment.

“More,” Hermione moaned, rocking her hips up and bumping against Bellatrix. She didn't dare reach down and help herself. She might be able to spur Bellatrix by doing so but it might backfire and make Bellatrix stop touching her entirely and make her continue touching herself until she climaxed. It did turn her on to fuck herself and have Bellatrix watch but right now she needed the physical contact. It's been too long since they touched each other.

“Needy Muggle,” Bellatrix mocked although she left Hermione's breasts to bite and kiss her way down the younger woman's stomach, scooting down the bed so she was laying comfortably. When she reached the apex of Hermione's legs, she spread the lower lips, smirking down at the wet curls. “Such a pathetic thing, aren't you? Just a few kisses and bites and you're sopping wet for me.”

Hermione nodded, her face aflame with desire and embarrassment at how Bellatrix was looking at her most intimate part with a smug grin. “Please,” she begged.

Bellatrix's eyes went to Hermione's face. “Please?” she repeated with feigned innocence. She leaned down and let her tongue just graze the inside of Hermione's sex. Bellatrix's eyes never left Hermione as she took another shallow lap. “What is it you want, Muggle?”

“You,” Hermione said desperately, unwilling to give into Bellatrix's game so soon.

“Me?” Bellatrix turned her head to nip at the inside of Hermione's thigh. “That's vague. I thought you were the brightest witch of your generation.” Without warning, she plunged a finger inside Hermione, seeking out the sweet spot inside the other woman. She was practiced enough to find and she rubbed it ruthlessly.

Hermione's body jerked at the initial intrusion but soon it was squirming, her hips jutting up to get Bellatrix's finger deeper inside. When she hit that spot and kept on it, Hermione's mouth fell open with a long moan.

“Is this what you mean?” Bellatrix asked, still feigning innocence as she added another finger. She watched eagerly as Hermione's eyes squeezed shut and her hands once again clenching at the sheets to ground herself.

“Yes!” Hermione cried out, not yet screaming but getting close. It was too much, too quickly. Her breaths came in quick pants and she couldn't stop moving. “Fuck me, Bellatrix!”

Now that was music to Bellatrix's ears. “Again,” she growled, pumping her fingers faster as her thumb pressed against Hermione's clit.

“Fuck me,” Hermione got out in between moans. “Please, Bellatrix, fuck me!” She was going to beg some more but her lips were claimed suddenly. Bellatrix's mouth was hungry and their kiss sloppy but neither could care less. Hermione tried to break it to moan but Bellatrix wouldn't let her. Finally Hermione was able to turn her head and Bellatrix became very interested in her neck once more. Hermione's heels were locked behind Bellatrix's back although she couldn't recall when she trapped the older witch. “Bellatrix, oh Merlin, Bellatrix, YES!” She clenched around the fingers and she was rapidly approaching her climax. “Oh fuck, Bellatrix I'm about to,” she stopped, confused at the sudden emptiness she felt. “What?” She turned her head to look at the wicked grin on Bellatrix's face. The older witch pulled out her fingers right before Hermione's release. “No, please, please, Bellatrix.” She tried to kiss the other woman but was shoved back down by her neck. Hermione felt the stickiness of her slick on the fingers that held her down.

“You told me to fuck you, remember?” Bellatrix said. She gave the throat another squeeze to cut off whatever complaint Hermione was going to give her. The older witch slipped from the bed and went to the bedside table. She rummaged in the bottom drawer for a bit, knowing that Hermione was impatiently waiting for her. She had a clever witch, surely the other woman knew what Bellatrix meant.

When she brought out the toy for Hermione to see, her suspicions were confirmed by the delighted grin on Hermione's face. Bellatrix put on the harness and pulled at the straps so the toy was snug around her hips. She got onto the bed and grabbed a handful of Hermione's wild hair. She gave it a tug as her other hand grabbed the base of her dildo. She let it slap against Hermione's lips twice before she gave the hair another tug. “Suck,” she growled.

Hermione met Bellatrix's eyes as she opened her mouth and let the older witch guide the toy in. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked, moving her head up and down the shaft. Hermione did it slowly, letting the toy gather some of her spit.

Bellatrix watched the younger witch take more and more of the dildo into her mouth. Despite it not giving her physical pleasure, Bellatrix rather liked watching Hermione suck on the fake cock. It reminded the younger woman who was in charge and the way that those eyes had the slightest bit of defiance in them made the whole scene much more exciting to Bellatrix. She rolled her hips forward and kept Hermione's head in its place. More of the toy went into her mouth and Bellatrix did it again. She kept doing that until Hermione's nose brushed against her navel. Bellatrix held her there for a few moments before she loosened her grip on Hermione's head, allowing the girl to pull back and let the dildo slip from her lips.

“I think you earned a reward,” Bellatrix said, stroking the length of the dildo. “Turn around.” Hermione did as she was told and Bellatrix took her time running her eyes up and down the young witch. She had wanted Hermione to lay on her back so she could watch her eyes flutter shut and her tits bounce with every thrust, but she did also like seeing the other woman's ass. She gave it a hard swipe and grinned at the loud smack and Hermione's yelp. Bellatrix spread Hermione's cheeks with one hand and guided the dildo with the other. She rubbed the head against Hermione's entrance a few times, smug at the wetness she found there. “Such a dirty witch,” she murmured as she entered the young woman.

Hermione groaned as she felt Bellatrix enter her. She gripped at the sheets as Bellatrix rolled her hips, gradually getting more of the dildo inside. The first time Bellatrix used the toy, Hermione was shocked at how gentle the older witch was. Bellatrix never slammed the dildo inside and slowed her thrusts every time Hermione made a sound that remotely sounded like she was in any discomfort. The care made Hermione feel a little flutter each time.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hips and pulled when she pushed. Her ears were pricked at the sounds that Hermione was making. She could hear the impatience in Hermione's moans but she didn't give in to them. “I know you Gryffindors always dive headlong into battle, but I won't rush this.”

The younger witch bit back a retort of Bellatrix being too nervous to fuck her properly. Bellatrix would have retaliated with several more bites and perhaps a good spanking. Hermione wouldn't have minded either punishments but right now she needed Bellatrix inside her.

Finally, Bellatrix's hips pressed against Hermione's ass and the older woman stilled, letting Hermione get used to the toy. She pulled back and fully sheathed herself slowly a few times to make sure that Hermione was ready. Bellatrix leaned forward and used one hand to press down on Hermione's back to keep the younger witch pressed against the bed. She felt Hermione squirm under the pressure, the woman knowing what was about to happen. Bellatrix smirked and dug her nails into the hip she was still holding.

“Please,” Hermione murmured, moving back slightly to get more of the toy inside.

That word was what Bellatrix was waiting for. She slammed her hips into Hermione's and chuckled at the moan she received. She fucked Hermione hard, each time she met the younger woman's body, a loud smack was created and a louder moan came from the woman under her. Bellatrix felt Hermione's legs lift so they trapped Bellatrix inside the embrace. She lifted the hand that gripped Hermione's hip and brought it down to smack her thigh. Hermione gave a small squeak and Bellatrix did it again and got a curse.

“If only the world could see what one of the great Golden Trio turned into,” Bellatrix purred as she pressed harder on Hermione's back. “Being ravished by the big bad Bellatrix Black.” She leaned down and rasped into Hermione's ear. “What would that Potter Boy think?”

Hermione shook her head against the bed, her brain barely processing the words. All she could really concentrate now was being filled by Bellatrix and how the bed sheets smelled of the older witch. She had been using that strawberry shampoo Hermione had gifted her.

“I bet he think you lost your wits,” Bellatrix continued. “And the other one.” Bellatrix refused to name the Weasley boy. Ever since Hermione told her of the brief relationship the two had, Bellatrix harbored a great dislike of him. “He would know that you're _mine.”_ She scratched down Hermione's back, watching as red lines appeared on the woman's skin. “Mine and mine alone.”

“Yours!” Hermione got out. “I'm yours, Bellatrix.” She had hissed at the initial burn of Bellatrix's scratching but it helped clear away some of the fog in her mind. “Please, Bella, make me yours.”

Bellatrix let go of Hermione's hip to press her hand down against the sheets to hold herself up. She used her other hand to grab Hermione's face. Her thumb had ended up in the younger woman's mouth and Hermione sucked on it in between moans. “You're mine, Hermione. My good little witch.” She could feel the burn of fucking Hermione but she refused to slow down. Her witch wanted to be fucked hard, and that's exactly what she was going to get.

Hermione was close, and every possessive word Bellatrix said pushed her higher. She gripped at Bellatrix's arm as she tried to delay her orgasm. “Merlin, I want it. I want you.”

“Show me then,” Bellatrix growled down.

Hermione showed her. Her body trembled as she screamed Bellatrix's name. Her body was acting on its own, moving back and forth on the toy in her orgasm. She felt the pain of another bite and hissed even as her toes curled in delight.

When Hermione was drifting down from her climax, she became aware she was still gripped Bellatrix's arm. She uncurled her fingers and saw that she left crescent marks on the tattoo. Her body was slump on the bed with the older witch fully laying on her. Hermione hummed at the warm weight, content to stay like that for a while.

Bellatrix rolled off Hermione when she felt that the young witch had regained more of her senses. She laid on her back next to the other woman and watched her for a bit. Hermione's eyes had been closed for some time but they opened up and the younger witch smiled at Bellatrix.

“I needed that,” Hermione murmured.

“I could tell,” Bellatrix said with a snort. The other woman always needed a good hard fuck and Bellatrix was more than happy to provide it.

Hermione pushed herself up on her elbows and looked down at Bellatrix. There was a sheen of sweat on her skin and her hair was more wild than before. She could only imagine how her own hair looked at the moment. Hermione scooted closer and bent to kiss Bellatrix.

The gentleness of the kiss made Bellatrix groan but she gave one as sweet. She let Hermione take control of the kiss, expecting the younger witch to soon become rougher with need. Instead, Hermione kept it gentle and slow, savoring Bellatrix.

The kiss broke off and Hermione pulled back to gaze at Bellatrix.

“What?” Bellatrix finally asked, somewhat uncomfortable of how Hermione was looking at her like she was some kind of treasure. It made her feel like a teenager who was just told that their crush liked them back.

“Beautiful,” Hermione answered.

Bellatrix felt her body shiver on its own accord as Hermione repeated herself, moving down to kiss slowly up the older witch's torso. A hand somehow found itself in Hermione's hair, holding her close to her body. “Shut it,” she whispered when Hermione said she was beautiful a third time.

“No,” Hermione replied casually. She reached Bellatrix's breasts but rather take a nipple into her mouth, she lavished the skin right above the ex-Death Eater's heart. The skin was puckered and was an ugly shade of red but Hermione pressed kiss after kiss against the scar. It was where Mrs. Weasley struck Bellatrix during the final battle at Hogwarts. It should have killed her and everyone thought it had. But two years after the battle and Hermione went to Australia to find her parents, she chanced to go to a bar for a quick order of liquid courage. And as she left, whose wand happened to be pressed against her neck and a familiar voice hissing into her ear of how Hermione had found her? The young witch should have sent word to the new Ministry or at the very least to Harry but she kept Bellatrix her dirty little secret in exchange of the older witch helping her restore her parents' memories.

Hermione's trip down memory lane was interrupted by a whimper. She looked up at Bellatrix who was very interested in the lamp to the right of the bed. Hermione gave the scar one last lingering kiss before traveling upwards again. She licked up the column of Bellatrix's throat and went back down to leave a nice hickey right in the middle. She heard Bellatrix hiss both in pleasure and in anger but the older witch didn't stop her. Hermione left a few more for good measure. “Merlin, you're so beautiful. I can't help myself but make sure everyone knows you're taken.”

“I could just heal them with magic,” Bellatrix retorted, but her voice was soft. They both knew that Bellatrix would do no such thing. She adored every mark Hermione left on her, just as Hermione did. Those bites would gain some stares but Hermione was proud of them.

“Please don't,” Hermione still said. She let her teeth scrape at the line of Bellatrix's jaw, her hands grabbing at the woman's hips. She tugged Bellatrix closer as she whispered into her ear. “I want them to stay so people would know you're mine.” Hermione nibbled at Bellatrix's earlobe and reveled at the sharp intake of breath. “You're a good witch. You'll leave them there for me.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix breathed, wishing Hermione would get on with it. “I'll leave them.” She could practically feel the triumphant grin that Hermione must have worn.

“Good witch.” Hermione moved back and cupped both of Bellatrix's cheeks. She looked deep into the other witch's eyes and Bellatrix stared back at her. “My good Bella.” She leaned forward and met Bellatrix's lips with her own. She kissed the other woman slowly again, pouring every ounce of affection into the kiss. She knew Bellatrix inside and out by now. The older witch may be extremely rough around the edges and quick to sense a slight, but in the bedroom, she melted under Hermione's soft touches just as Hermione melted to Bellatrix's rough ones.

“Hermione,” Bellatrix whimpered into the kiss, a hand buried in the younger witch's locks while the other pressed against her back to keep her close. She felt Hermione's hand drift lower and skim across her belly. Bellatrix opened her legs for the other woman and gasped as her sex was cupped.

Hermione broke the kiss to follow her fingers path, once again paying each scar special attention. When she reached the curls in between Bellatrix's legs, she pressed a kiss right above the mound. She looked at Bellatrix's face and saw how flushed the cheeks were and her mouth was slightly open as she watched Hermione intently. “You really are beautiful, Bellatrix.” Hermione spread Bellatrix's sex and took a slow lick up the slit, humming at the taste. She repeated the action a few more times, making Bellatrix squirm in impatience and need. Hermione focused on Bellatrix's clit, drawing it into her mouth and running her tongue over the bundle of nerves.

“Fuck!” Bellatrix groaned, the hand still in Hermione's hair tightening its grip so the younger witch stayed put. “More, please.”

Hermione was more than happy to oblige. She held down Bellatrix's hip with one hand and pushed two fingers into the older witch with the other. She sought out the sweet spot inside Bellatrix and knew she found it by the way Bellatrix's body trembled under her touch. Hermione curled her fingers as she pumped them in and out of the older witch. She started slowly, gradually growing faster as Bellatrix moaned her name and cursed under her breath.

“Close,” Bellatrix grunted, resting on her elbows so she could watch Hermione. The other woman had her eyes shut but at the warning, they opened up again. They met Bellatrix's and she could see the adoration in them. Her hand tugged insistingly at Hermione's hair and the younger witch got the hint.

Hermione's mouth left Bellatrix's sex reluctantly, but her fingers still worked the other woman. She crawled back up to Bellatrix and her lips were claimed at once. The kiss was urgent and Bellatrix relinquished control of it to Hermione. “You taste so sweet,” Hermione murmured, kissing Bellatrix's cheek. “You sound so amazing.” The body under her was trembling and Hermione knew she wouldn't last much longer. “You're extraordinary, Bellatrix. I'm so lucky to have you like this.” She rested her chin against Bellatrix's collarbone. “I want to see you come undone. Please cum for me, Bella.”

As if her body was waiting just for that request, Bellatrix's back arched as her legs clamped around Hermione's hand. She moaned Hermione's name as her hips ground up into the hand. Once her body stilled, she opened her legs and Hermione pulled her hand away to lick clean the fingers. Bellatrix groaned, “Fuck,” at the sight and pulled the younger witch closer.

“Good?” Hermione asked with a laugh.

Bellatrix nodded and felt as if she were melting into the bed. She ran her fingernails up and down Hermione's spine as the two women relaxed. “I'm glad I didn't scratch you too hard, pet. These are quality sheets.”

Hermione laughed at that. Bellatrix wouldn't have given a damn if she wound up bleeding on the sheets, as long as Bellatrix caused it during their passions. She rubbed her cheek against the older witch's chest, grinning to herself. She hadn't realized how much she missed this until now. After a while, Hermione looked up at Bellatrix and saw that the older woman was looking out of the window at the view of the ocean. She followed her gaze and saw a large yacht drift through the waters.

“Have you ever been on a boat?” Bellatrix asked.

“No. I never saw the reason to,” Hermione replied, sensing there was something on Bellatrix's mind. She kissed the skin under her to get Bellatrix's attention. When she knew she had it, she asked, “What's wrong?” Sometimes this happened to one of them. After their fun, one of them or both would remember who they were and the roles they were supposed to play. In the beginning, Bellatrix usually kicked Hermione out of her house as soon as they were done but eventually they grew to cherish what limited time they could have together.

“I was worried,” Bellatrix murmured after a long pause.

“I know,” Hermione sighed. “I didn't want to risk warning you that I wouldn't be able to come last time.” She hesitated before admitting, “Harry is starting to get suspicious.”

Bellatrix snorted. “Now, after all this time? How long have you been visiting me, pet? Years?”

Hermione lifted her head off of Bellatrix's chest to give the older witch a glare. “You know as well as me that it's been five years.”

“And two months,” Bellatrix added, unperturbed by Hermione's glare.

The younger witch let her head fall back on Bellatrix's chest. “I don't think I'll be able to come next time,” she said sadly. “It's too risky.”

Bellatrix opened her mouth to tell Hermione to come anyway but thought better of it. She hated when Hermione couldn't come visit her. Two weeks away from the younger witch was already enough torture as is. She looked down at the younger woman thoughtfully. She wouldn't see her for a month. The thought twisted something inside her gut and Bellatrix shoved it away. To distract herself, she rolled on the bed, taking Hermione with her so the younger witch wound up under her. Bellatrix hovered over her, a hand cupping her cheeks and a thumb tracing her lips. Hermione grinned up at her and playfully nipped at the thumb. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at the bite even as her belly clenched in arousal. “Well then,” she purred. “I suppose you'll just have to make up for that tonight, won't you?”


End file.
